Reverse the Destiny
Reverse the Destiny est un thème dans Persona -trinity soul-. Ce thème est composé par Taku Iwasaki, et est écrit et interprété par Lotus Juice. Paroles :Won't be having that my way to my light :Nothing's gonna stop that :Didn't choose my life it chose me :Suppose we share that odyssey :I oughta be an honorable man :Ready to take my family's pain :Making the way and making my way :Then give it to my friends and dance in the rain :Used to be sane now I'm not :Days they try to get me got me :Times I cry in dark man stop me :Can't let them come here and drop me :Once again in the zone :Feel like I'm so cursed to my bones :But I gotta fight set the tone :Weak is no option gotta stay strong :Tapping my phone they are on the watch :Zapping around be aware of catch :Body reversed still screaming for recognition right about now :Let me go want no more not a hero so stop asking me :Just a kid didn't want this but I know this is my destiny :What do you want? :What do you want? :I wanna battle not that I don't wanna chill :Back to the crib :Making the soup and cooking the grill :But it ain't gonna happen :Hell happened to the world it keeps on zapping for :Next who shall be smacked and ripped apart like how they did before :Came to the life didn't know shit :Looked for the light then I saw a glimpse of da sight :I thought I knew a bit :A bit about life :How its messed up and what is cool :But I grew saw more hate :Love is a few so signify :Eye to eye recognize got to fight :For any kind of right :Nobody cares everybody stares :Up the stairs then get your shares :Did not want to fight but I want to :Learned that I got to know that I have to :What do you want? what do you want? :I wanna throttle life so I won't :Make another me hell nah I won't let that be :Its destroyed :I enjoy :Rebuilding the hope and joy :That's what you gotta do when you got no toys :Wait for the date then your license's void :Nothing's gonna change for me :I stay real got love for my fam and the crew :It's a solid truth :But things change throughout the years :Especially peers :What appeares the same but the shared feelings disappeared :It's kinda hard to believe how we used to be :Used to see us running around and we did make a scene :You were the keen and I was the clown both we made peeps :Enjoy the mood, brothers like two partners watching out for each others :Don't do it too stupid don't you think that I don't know that you are hiding shit from me :Appreciate the gesture but you piss me off with dishonesty :I'm like a big bang annihilate your enemies :Two pieces making one piece remember that Catégorie:Chansons Persona -trinity soul-